Demons and Ligers
by Femisis
Summary: An InuyashaxZoids crossover The Inuyasha gang had to leave the feudal era and move to Zi due to a few problems. What happens when they meet the Blitz team? DISCONTINUED FOREVER
1. The Liger and The Wolf

Hi it's me Moonyasha along with the ever adorable (and annoying) Cloud Strife and my dæmon Riten.  
  
Cloud: I am not annoying.  
  
Riten: Yes you are!  
  
Cloud: No I'm not!  
  
Riten: Yes you are!  
  
Cloud: No I'm not!  
  
Riten: Yes you are!  
  
Cloud: No I'm not! * argument continues *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Inuyasha, or Final Fantasy VII and that's final.

  


Ok like I said this is going to be a Inuyasha Zoids crossover. I'm just going to put it under zoids because it takes place on Zi even though it will focus more on Inuyasha. Normal pairings ok? And guess what? I have my grammar text book with me!! * mutters stupid prepositions * When the text is in italics that means that a zoid is talking. On with the fic!!!  
  
Cloud: No I'm not!  
  
Riten: Yes you are!  
  
Cloud: No I'm not!  
  
Riten: Yes you are!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It was a normal sunny day on Zi. Bit Cloud and his partner Liger Zero were out on a run together on this perfect day, but this day would turn out to be a day that would change their lives.  
" Where should we go today partner? " Bit asked his zoid.  
" You can decide today. " Liger responded.  
" Let's just keep heading in this direction and see where we end up. How's that sound? " Bit waited for a reply.  
" Sounds like a plan. . Liger said. They did keep going just like they planned and they ended up at a night club. Bit hopped out of the cockpit and went in for a quick drink. When he sat down, he overheard a conversation between two people.  
" Did you hear about that new zoid team that started about a month ago? "  
" Uh huh. Can you believe that they're already in class A? "  
" No way! "  
" Yes way. " Bit left to tell Liger the news, but he missed the name of the team.  
As Bit and Liger were on their way back to the base they discussed the team Bit heard about.  
" It seems highly unlikely that one team could have made it that far in one month. " Liger remarked.  
" Yeah, but I didn't find out what kinds of zoids are on that team. " Bit admitted. " Hey what's....... " Bit didn't get to finish his sentience because at that moment Liger Zero was knocked off its feet by a Stealth Viper. " Shoot! We're being attacked!! "  
" By bandits no less. Get ready. " Liger hopped back on his feet and growled at the attacking zoids.  
" If you surrender we might let you live! " one of the bandits yelled.  
" I'm not going to surrender to you!! " Bit yelled as liger charged at the group of Zoids, slashing this way and that. After being knocked to the ground for the fifth time, the battle was looking pretty bad for Bit and Liger. About thirty Zoids were about to attack them when a piercing howl ripped through the night sky.  
" WHAT IS THAT?! . the bandits began backing up at the sight of a zoid in the light of the shining twin moons. It looked like a white wolf with two laser cannons mounted on its back.  
" Liger, what is that thing? "  
" I do not know. " Liger answered. Just then the wolf zoid fired at the bandits zoids, destroying them instantly. Then the zoid came down off its rock and faced Liger Zero.  
" Thanks for saving us. " Bit said. " We really owe you one. "  
" No problem. " the pilot of the wolf zoid told Bit. His zoid let out another howl and turned and walked away.  
" Wait, what's your name?! " Bit called out.  
" I'll have to save that for another time. " Then the wolf zoid disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know this chapter was short so don't sue me. And don't worry for the people who are reading it I am still working on The Ancient War and if you haven't read it yet go read it now!!!  
  
Cloud and Riten: Review!!!


	2. Never Disturb A Girl's Beauty Sleep

WHAT IS GOING ON?! ONLY ONE REVIEW?!?! C'MON PEOPLE THIS IS A INUYASHA ZOIDS CROSSOVER!!!!!

Helbaworshipper: THANX FOR REVIEWING!!!!

If the reason people havn't been reading this is because it's to short, this chapter is going to be MMUUCCHH longer.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids, don't own Inuyasha. Simple as that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Blitz Team base that night, Bit explained everything that happened that day to the rest of the team.

" I highly doubt that one team could get so far in one month. " Jamie said.

" That's what Liger told me. " Bit stated.

" Wait a second. " everyone looked at Leena. " Think about it. It didn't take us that long to get to Class S, right?

" Are you talking about all of the time in total or since Bit joined us? " Brad asked while sipping some coffee.

" What I'm more worried about is that zoid that saved Bit." Doc walked into the room at that moment.

" Why? It doesn't seem to be much of a threat. " Jamie said.

" That's just it. " Doc replied. " Why would some random person just help Bit when he doesn't even know the pilot? "

" I don't know, but at least Bit came back in one piece. " Leena said in a bored voice.

" Well let's get some sleep team. " Doc tried to stifle a yawn. " Our vacation begins tomorrow and I want to get an early start. " As the Blitz team said their goodnights to one another and headed off to bed, Bit went out to the hanger to sleep near Liger like he always did. Before he fell asleep, Bit thought 'Whoever you are thanks for saving me and Liger.' That's when he fell asleep.

A white Koing Wolf trudged through the desert sand like it had just come back from a war. Eventually it neared a small encampment next to two Gustav's, one carrying a purple Blade Liger with another empty trailer, and the other one carrying a highly modified cream colored Lightning Saix with two long tails, and a black Storm Sworder behind it. When it got just a short distance away from the camp, it stopped and the pilot, wearing a red shirt, jeans, and black boots and gloves, jumped out of the cockpit.

" Ok Yakeno, we've made it this far so be quiet so we don't wake up....... " 

" Don't wake who up? " A girl of about 15 wearing a blue shirt, jean shorts and white boots approached the Yakeno's pilot. " Where were you?! "

" You know I always go out for a run at night Kagome, what's the big deal? "

" You know quite well what the deal is Inuyasha! " Kagome was on a roll tonight. " You disappear on us and don't tell us where you're going and then you have the nerve to wake me up in the middle of the night! "

" Kagome do you have to yell so loud? " a boy wearing a purple shirt, jeans, and white sneakers walked over to the squabbling hanyou and miko followed by another girl wearing a pink shirt jean shorts and black boots.

" Oh, Miroku, Sango did Inuyasha wake you up too? "

" No actually you did. " Miroku yawned.

" Inuyasha, Kagome next time you decide to yell each other to death, would you mind either going somewhere else or waiting till morning? " Sango asked.

" Feh, whatever. "

" Inuyasha, SIT BOY!! " Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground while Kagome walked away. " I'm going back to bed. "

" Same here. " Sango turned and followed Kagome.

" Are you alright, Inuyasha? " Miroku stared at the hanyou on the ground.

" Yeah I'm fine. I can't believe we didn't wake up Shippo. "

" Well he did a lot today and he fell right to sleep, so can you blame him? "

" Guess not. "

" I think I will follow the girls and return to bed. " Miroku walked back toward the camp. " Night Inuyasha. "

" Night. " Inuyasha jumped on Yakeno's back and stared at the stars. " Do you think we did the right thing by saving that liger? "

_" Probably. " _Yakeno responded lazily.

" Your right. Maybe I should do charity work more often. " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that better?

Robin: I think it was.

Cloud: Yep. Longer is better.

Riten: Please press the review button!!


	3. Where are we going?

Hiya peeps! Wazzup me homies! *blinks* Whoa where did that come from?  
  
Riten: That black hole you call a brain?  
  
Shut up!! * whacks Riten with a frying pan *  
  
Riten: x_x  
  
Cloud: When will he learn to not insult Moonyasha?  
  
Robin: May I do the disclaimer?  
  
Sure.  
  
Robin: * puts on a pair of glasses * Moonyasha doesn't own Inuyasha, Zoids, Final Fantasy VII, or Witch Hunter Robin. * takes glasses off *  
  
Good job Robin! You can go burn some Yuri clones now.  
  
Robin: Yey!! Stuff to burn!! Woo Hoo!!! * skips off to burn some Yuri clones *  
  
Okkkkkaaaay. Just as a note Miroku will be slightly out of character due to the rating(and my parents) but he will keep his catch phrase. Now for da reviews. I actually got some!!! Woo Hoo!!  
  
secretperson/ShadowLiger: Yes there will be longer battles with more description and Inu's zoid is wicked.  
  
dria: See I'm writing more.  
  
???: I'll try to slow down.  
  
wolfariusorca: You really think so? * sparkly eyes * I feel so special.  
  
Midnight: Thanx I really appreciate it.

News flash: Someone broke into my school on Wednesday night. Weird, huh? AND WE STILL HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Okies on wit da fic!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Leena yawned. .

"Because it takes a long time to get to where we're going." Jamie said.  
"Where are we going?" Bit asked while shoving a donut down his throat.  
"I'm not telling you yet." Doc said "Alright everybody except Bit get into the Hover Cargo."  
"What about me?" Bit whined.  
"The area we will be passing through is full of bandits so I want you and the Liger to scout ahead for any bandits we may encounter." Doc informed him.  
"Why me?" he asked.  
"Because nobody else feels like doing it." Brad was drinking coffee again.  
"Fine." Bit grumbled and went to get Liger ready. .I still don't see why I should have to do it though."  
_"At least they're not leaving you behind."_ Liger commented as Bit jumped in the cockpit.  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Bit sighed as the cockpit closed and the Blitz team began their journey to who knows where.  
  
"Sango why can't I ride with Kagome?" asked a whiny Shippo.  
"Because Inuyasha and Kagome need some time alone." Sango answered him.  
"They need to advance their relationship a bit more." Miroku noted.  
"Don't even think about it Miroku." Sango gave Miroku a death glare.  
"Well it was worth a try." Miroku sighed and continued driving the Gustav. Shippo looked out the window and glanced at the other Gustav that Inuyasha and Kagome were in.  
"So when do you think we will have our next battle?" Inuyasha tried to start a conversation to break the silence.  
"I don't know."  
"Kagome are you still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked.  
"In a way." she answered. "Ever since we came here I've been worried that something bad is going to happen to you, or Miroku, Sango, and Shippo."  
"Kagome, as long as I am here nothing will happen to you or the others, ok?"  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
"~Inuyasha get into you zoid and act as an escort.~" Miroku said over the radio..  
"Why? I don't see any enemy units." Inuyasha asked confused.  
"~Because this area is infested with bandits, that's why.~" 

"Why me?" Inuyasha complained.

"~Because Kagome and I are driving and Sango's zoid needs some repairs.~" Miroku informed the upset hanyou.  
"Fine. But I'm not sure if Yakeno is gonna like it." Inuyasha jumped out of the Gustav and got into the cockpit of his zoid. "Alright buddy. We have to scout ahead for any bandits ok?"  
_"Why can't the monk do it?"_ Yakeno whined.  
"Because he's too lazy to get off his butt and do it himself." Inuyasha remarked and directed Yakeno to walk in front of the rest of the gang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why these chapters are so short, but they are and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Next chapter the Inuyasha gang meets the Blitz team for real!!


	4. What a vacation

I'm FINALLY back!!! Woo Hoo!!!!

Riten: Wow that's scary.

Robin: Very scary.

Cloud: Scary and hairy.

All: o_o'

Review time!!

Lord Destroyer: You will find all of that out soon. The Koing Wolf is a Ultimate X and the pairings are Inu/Kag, Bit/Leena, Sango/Miroku, Brad/Naomi, Harry/nobody.(hehe)

secretperson/Shadow Liger: See? I updated.

Helbaworshipper: Yes I will update as long as people review. Advertise to all your Inuyasha and Zoids fans friends, neighbors, etc. ppl!!!!

Time for chapter................ uh.............. oh, 4! =) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thirty-seven bottles of coke on the wall, thirty-seven bottles of coke......" the Blitz team was bored so they decided to sing 99 bottles of coke on the wall.

_"If you won't stop singing could you at least stop singing so off key, Bit?"_ Liger asked almost pleadingly.

"But....... hey what's that?"

"~Enemy zoids to your left, Bit!~" Jamie yelled.

"Where?! I don't see anyth......!" Bit was cut short when a blast from nowhere sent Liger flying to the ground.

"~Bit are you ok?!~" Leena asked quickly.

"I'm ok." he replied. "How bout' you Liger?"

_"As long as you're fine then I'm fine." _Liger got back up on his feet.

"~Bit, we're coming out there!~" Brad jumped in the Shadow Fox and launched his zoid.

"I still want to know who's attacking us." Bit said.

"~I told you this area was infested with thieves.~" Doc told him.

"~We heard you the first time, Dad.~" Leena launched her Gunsniper followed by the Wild Eagle in his Raynos.

"~What's the problem? They're only using Rev Raptors.~" the Wild Eagle remarked. "~They're not much of a threat if you ask me.~"

"Never underestimate your opponent." Bit said grimly.

"~Whoa. Bit are you feeling ok?~" Leena asked.

"What do you mean?" Bit questioned.

"~That the first intelligent you've said this month.~" Brad commented dryly.

"Uh uh." Bit shot back.

_"They have a point, Bit." _Liger said.

"Who's side are you on?!" Bit yelled.

"~You're gonna be on the ground if you don't get in the battle soon.~" the Wild Eagle advised.

"Whatever." Bit said as he and Liger charged into the sea of Rev Raptors.

"See anything guys?" Inuyasha asked for about the tenth time that hour.

"~Inuyasha, if we see anything we'll tell you!~" Shippo finally yelled.

"Yeesh you don't have to yell." Inuyasha said.

_"Maybe he wouldn't have to yell if you didn't keep asking the same question every five seconds."_ Yakeno advised.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

"~Are you happy now? We found something.~" Miroku called urgently. "~Apparently a large carrier and a couple of zoids were ambushed by bandits.~"

"I'm on my way!!" Inuyasha yelled and Yakeno sped off toward the battle.

"Leena! Raptor at nine o'clock!" Brad shouted while fighting a few himself.

"Thanks Brad!" Leena replied.

"It doesn't look very good from here. They've got us surrounded and we're really outnumbered. " Doc informed them. "Wait a second! There's another zoid heading in your direction and when I say this thing's flying, I mean it's flying!"

"Great. They have reinforcements." Bit sighed.

"I've got a visual on it now." the Wild Eagle sent them the picture.

"All I see is a dust cloud." Leena said.

"I see something." Brad squinted his eyes. "It looks a bit like the Shadow Fox except it's white."

'Could it be that zoid that saved us the other night?' Bit wondered.

_"It might." _Liger said. Just then, about half of the remaining Rev Raptors fell to the ground. The Blitz team looked up and saw a white wolf zoid in a firing stance, visor down and its guns smoking. They took that chance to destroy the remaining zoids, turning that patch of desert into a junkyard.

"That's twice you've saved us and we still don't know your name." Bit said as he jumped out of the cockpit.

"That's the guy that saved you?" Leena asked as she walked over followed by Brad and Jamie.

"Yep." he jumped out of the cockpit to let the Blitz team see Bit's "savior". Leena stopped on the ears.

"Name's Inuyasha." he announced casually. Leena automatically ran up and started rubbing his ears. (where have we seen that b4) "Are they real?!" She screamed like a schoolgirl.

"Yes they're real and would you mind letting go?" Inuyasha asked in a monotone.

"Uh....... sure. Sorry." Leena backed away.

"Awesome zoid." Bit said after Leena calmed down.

"Thanks. Yours ain't bad either." Inuyasha replied. (what is Inuyasha without his atrocious grammar?)

"Why don't you come back into the Hover Cargo and take a break?" Leena asked hopefully. (Leena: *thinks* MUST-PET-EARS!!)

"Sure. Why not? Besides, I have to wait for the others."

"Others?" Brad questioned.

"Later." Inuyasha said as they headed for the Hover Cargo. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok now I want to ask you readers something. Naraku will be in here at some point but I was wondering, should I put Sesshomaru, Koga, and/or Kagura in the fic? I wasn't sure so I thought I would ask you so vote for whoever you want in here, whether it's Sesshomaru, Koga, Kagura, or all three. Ok R&R and give me ANY ideas you may have! Tootles!!


	5. Searching for Answers and a Dog Demon

Helllllooooooooo. Long time no see. Well, not that long. Maybe like a month or so.

Riten: In other words, hi.

Kiba: Can't you just say hi and be done with it?

Robin: No she has to take as long as she can.

Cloud: This happens all the time.

All: What?

Cloud: I got my sword stuck in the toilet.

All: oO'

Just ignore Cloud.

Kiba: Is he always like this?

Riten: Yup.

REVIEW TIME!!!!

FlowerWolf-04: Ok. I'll read some of your stuff when I get around to it k? And Kikyo does suck.

myth: I just thought it would be kind of funny to see how Leena reacted to Inu's ears, that's all.

Ax: Calm down.

Lord Destroyer: Sorry about the delay. I know Naraku is a piece of crap, but he is the cause of this whole story so I kind of need him, but he will die a slow, painful death.

secretperson/ShadowLiger: If I do decide to put Koga in the fic he will be on the same team as Harry Chimp.

Commando115: I know I might be able to fit Kagura in but not Kanna. Sorry.

DragonMasterofDaShadows: Yes, I am currently 90 sure that Fluffy will be in the fic.

Alright with bringing the characters in, I'm almost positive Sesshy is gonna be in, still thinking about Koga but probably, and I'm having second thoughts about Kagura. I'll ask my friends what they think.

* * *

A little while after Inuyasha disappeared, Kagome got into one of her "moods".

"We leave him alone for 5 minuets and he completely disappears on us!!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't worry Kagome. It's not like Inuyasha can't handle himself." Sango stated.

"Yeah. Inuyasha is tough. Nothing can stop him." Shippo boasted.

"That still doesn't mean that he can just run off and not tell us where he's going!!"

"Calm down Kagome. If Inuyasha needed help he would have called for help." Miroku said smoothly.

"I guess." Kagome replied with doubt in her voice. 'I hope he's ok.'

"So where you guys headed?" Inuyasha asked while Yakeno walked next to the Liger Zero.

"It's a secret. Doc won't tell us." Bit replied from Liger's cockpit.

"Well we're headed in this direction too so maybe I'll run into the rest of the gang." Inuyasha said.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Brad questioned.

"We just happened to be passing through the area and I noticed that you guys were in trouble so I decided to help."

"We as in....." Jamie began.

"Me and my friends, that's all."

"How did you come across your zoid? I've never seen one like it before." Doc asked.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it." Inuyasha stated a bit uncomfortably.

"Why not?" Leena quizzed.

"There are a lot of things involved with the story that I'd rather not discuss." Inuyasha stated plainly. 'Like the fact that I'm from a totally different planet.'

_"Or the fact that you're a hanyou."_ Yakeno added.

'Yeah, I almost forgot."

_"How could you forget?!"_

'Well, no one is treating me like I'm a monster, so it's pretty easy.'

_"Whatever. I think the kid in the Liger wants you."_

'Thanks.' Inuyasha broke off contact with Yakeno. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay with us until you find your friends?" Bit asked.

'What do you think?'

_"It can't hurt."_

"Sure. That'd be great." Inuyasha responded enthusiastically.

"Well in that case, let's stop here for the night." Doc announced.

"Why here?" Jamie stared at Doc.

"Um...... well....... because....... we kind of lost power."

"WHAT?!?!?!" everyone except Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"This means we're stuck here for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow." Leena explained.

"Then it gets really cold inside and we have to sleep outside." Brad sighed.

"So? Me and my friends used to do it all the time." Inuyasha said. "We'll eat then you guys can go to sleep and I'll keep watch."

"Sounds good to me." Bit said and the others agreed.

"Alright, let's get started!" Inuyasha jumped out of the cockpit and went to help the others. 'Be careful Kagome.'

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara(I never said she wasn't in the story) had stopped for the night and had started to make dinner. It was silent, except for the crackling of the fire and Kirara's purring.

"Why is it always so quiet when Inuyasha isn't around?" Shippo asked no one in particular.

"Because he's usually fighting with someone now about the stupidest things." Sango told him while petting Kirara's head.

"Inuyasha is like the base of the group. If he is gone, then there is nothing to support us." Miroku said.

"I wish he has at least given me time to give him this." Kagome pulled out something on a chain around her neck while everyone else stared in shock.

"Kagome is that.......?!" Miroku started.

"Yes, it's the whole Shikon Jewel." Kagome informed them.

"But... but how.....?" Shippo stammered.

"Inuyasha and I went to Naraku's castle and stole it from him. We knew we would need to leave soon, but neither one of us wanted to leave without the jewel." Kagome explained.

"When did you go get it?" Sango asked.

"We went the day the three of you got sick."

"But how did you do it without getting injured?" Miroku questioned.

"Ok I'll explain." Kagome said. "But you better sit down. The story is really long."

flashback

Kagome stood over a sick, sleeping Shippo watching him in case his fever got worse. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. This dream was real, no doubt about it." Inuyasha shifted around in his corner. "And it's going to happen really soon."

"Alright, let's go while they're asleep." Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows. "It will be easier to sneak in with only the two of us."

"Ok." Inuyasha stood and stretched, making sure Tetsusaiga was firmly tied at his waist. Kagome and Inuyasha quietly left Kaede's hut, but not before Kagome wrote the old priestess a note.

Inuyasha flew down the path with Kagome on his back. He was surprised at what good time they were making with just the two of them.

"Are you sure the castle is this way?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Why are you doubting me so much tonight? Are you afraid?" Inuyasha replied.

"If you really want to know, yes. Are you scared?" Kagome questioned, but Inuyasha didn't answer. He took Kagome's hand in his, and she could feel him shaking. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Hush. There it is." Naraku's castle loomed ahead, the moonlight making it appear more frightening. "Be as quiet as you can."

"Ok." Kagome said. Then she heard a mewing at her feet. She then ran ahead to catch up with Inuyasha, but the mewing kept following her. She turned around and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Kagome what's wrong?!" Inuyasha ran up to her. "Stupid girl. It's only Kirara."

"Hey, I can't see as well in the dark as you can!" Kagome followed Inuyasha down the path with Kirara in her arms.

When they reached the castle, they flattened themselves against the wall. Inuyasha, ears twitching, peered around the gate and scanned the courtyard for any signs of movement. "Can you sense the jewel yet?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Straight ahead." Kagome informed Inuyasha. They proceeded silently across the deserted courtyard. When they reached the door of the castle, Kirara began growling threateningly. She transformed and knocked Inuyasha and Kagome to the side just before the door collapsed.

"Kirara what was that fo....." Inuyasha turned his head and saw a huge snake-like thing slither out of the doorway. Only when it had disappeared did either one of them speak.

"Thanks Kirara. You saved our lives." Kagome patted Kirara, who purred contentedly in response.

"Alright, let's keep going before Naraku or one of his goons finds us." Inuyasha stood up an proceeded inside the castle followed closely behind by Kagome who was carrying an un-transformed Kirara. "Which way?"

"Give me a second..... um...... this way." Kagome pointed to her right and they sped off down the hall. When they reached the room where the jewel was kept, Inuyasha stood outside the room while Kagome and Kirara went in to retrieve the jewel.

"Its quiet in here." Kagome commented.

"Too quiet." Inuyasha said suspiciously as he went back down the hall with Kagome behind him, only to be shoved to the floor by Kirara, only narrowly avoiding the poisonous wasps that flew overhead.

"Do you really think that I would leave the Sacred Jewel unguarded?" a new voice cackled.

"Where are you Naraku?!" Inuyasha yelled from under Kagome.

"Right here." Naraku dropped down from the ceiling and Inuyasha took a defensive stance in front of Kagome. "Do you really plan to leave with the jewel?"

"Yeah, we do." Inuyasha jumped in the air and did a backflip revealing Kagome about to fire an arrow.

"Eat this!" She yelled and fired at Naraku, who backed up slightly. The arrow missed him by mere inches, but it left a temporary barrier in front of him.

"C'mon Kagome!" Inuyasha picked up the girl and Kirara and flew out the nearest exit. By the time the barrier disappeared, they were long gone. Naraku cursed and destroyed all of the wasps buzzing around him.

"They will pay." he announced in a low, venomous voice. "They will pay with their lives."

end flashback

"When we got back to the village, Kaede was amazed that we had stolen the jewel and come back unscathed, but she promised not to tell." Kagome continued. "Then she told us that you guys were still asleep so Inuyasha and I went to round up the rest of the shards before you recovered."

"And you were successful." Miroku added.

"But what about......." Shippo began before Sango and Miroku covered his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing Kagome." Sango said. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"Yeah I guess." Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag and laid down. Sango and Miroku only uncovered Shippo's mouth when they were sure that Kagome was asleep.

"Hey what was that for?!" yelled and indignant Shippo.

"Because you were going to ask about Inuyasha's dream." Sango said quietly.

"B... but how'd you know?" Shippo asked, surprised.

"It was quite easy, really." Miroku stated. "You perked up immediately after Kagome mentioned it."

"So?" Shippo asked.

"Today has been really hard on Kagome with Inuyasha disappearing. We should really leave her alone." Miroku said.

"Ok." Shippo finally gave in and followed Miroku who was heading to bed.

'Wherever you are Inuyasha, please come back soon. Kagome needs you.' Sango thought.

* * *

The Blitz Team and Inuyasha sat around a small fire due to the lack of wood to be found out in the middle of the desert. They had just finished eating,(well actually Bit and Leena ate everything and Brad, Jamie, Doc, and Inuyasha just sat there and watched them beat the crap out of each other over a cookie) and the were sitting there and talking.

"So, Inuyasha ever been in any zoid battles?" Bit asked.

"Oh, a few here and there, not many."

"You on a team?" Brad quizzed

"Well....... Uh, Bit you might want to watch out, Leena is holding a frying pan over your........" There was the unmistakable clang of a frying pan coming in contact with Bit's head. 'And I thought getting sat by Kagome was bad.' Inuyasha thought, wincing as Leena continued to bash Bit on the head.

"Um..... Maybe we should go to sleep." Jamie suggested.

"Fine." Leena walked over to her sleeping bag followed by Brad and Jamie dragging an unconscious Bit behind them. Inuyasha sighed and jumped on Yakeno's back to keep watch.

"I remember when we used to do that." Inuyasha closed his eyes reliving distant memories.

_'Do what?'_ Yakeno asked, puzzled.

"Before we came here we would always mess around when we had time. Like whenever Miroku saw a pretty girl he would pop his catch phrase on her and Sango would beat him unconscious with her boomerang." Inuyasha gave a half-hearted laugh at the thought. "I would constantly go on about how we need to keep looking for the jewel shards when we had been going for days without rest and the others looked half dead."

_'You must miss doing that.'_

"Yeah. We didn't even defeat Naraku. All cause of some stupid dream."

_'A dream?'_ Yakeno questioned.

"More like a premonition if you ask me. It felt so real, I was scared to death." Inuyasha shuddered. "But I remember it so clearly......"

dream

The day was bright and sunny. He sat on a hill overlooking the village. Inuyasha sighed and stretched out his arms and legs. He saw five figures coming up the hill but he couldn't see who they were. Suddenly it was dark as night and he found himself running toward the well. Inuyasha looked down into it an saw what looked like a pool of darkness. Then, as though some invisible force was pulling him, he fell into the well, into the darkness inside. It was nothing like when he went through the well into Kagome's time. All that was there was darkness, no light. (sounds like something from Kingdom Hearts, doesn't it? ;) Inuyasha couldn't breath, and he felt cold. Then a hand wrapped around his, and he looked and saw Kagome. She smiled and everything went blank.

Two reddish moons lit the sky when he woke up. Everything surrounding Inuyasha was unfamiliar. He looked around and saw Kagome lying next to him and four other shapes that he thought were Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. He heard a howl in the distance and saw a giant wolf coming toward him. He tried to move, but he found that he was paralyzed. The wolf touched Inuyasha with it's nose, and he fainted.

end dream

"When I woke up I was drenched in sweat. I was so afraid. It was horrible."

_'Is that what happened when you came here?'_ Yakeno didn't receive a reply because Inuyasha had fallen asleep._ 'Good night.'_

* * *

Do you like the longer chapter? Well Neway, Fluffy and Koga will be in the fic and maybe Kagura, I'm not sure. Ok see that little blue button? Go click on it if you want me to continue.


End file.
